elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OliverakaFlash/Episode 3: Speed Force
Previously on Lab Rats Elite Force: Bree and Oliver fall in love, Kaz and Skylar fall in love, Chase builds a robot which traps him in an unknown dungeon and destroys his bionic chip. *******One day later Kaz: Well, I'm bored. Skylar: Me too. Oliver: Where's Chase? Bree: Probably still sleeping. Oliver: Sweetie, it's 3pm ***Bree thinks through time and projects a display showing where Chase is. Skylar: Uh oh. The bot took him to Caldera! Bree: Skylar, we have to go rescue him. Oliver: You two go, Kaz and I will cover for you. Bree: Okay Ollie. ***Bree and Skylar super speed away Kaz: I'm still bored. Oliver: Kaz, let's begin working on finding a way to rebuild Mighty Med. Kaz: Sure, let's do that ***Kaz and Oliver fly away ****On Caldera Bree: Where's Chase? Skylar: I'll superspeed across the northern hemisphere of Caldera, you search the Souther hemisphere. ****Bree and Skylar super speed and end up on the Equator in which they find Chase Bree: CHASE! Chase: I'm not Chase. *****Bree phases through the bot's neck and destroys it. Skylar: He must be in that cage *****Skylar saves Chase Chase: Thank you Skylar Skylar: You're welcome, why did you build that bot? Chase: To get myself a girlfriend. Bree: Haha, You could just get a Skylar twin from this planet. Chase: Really? Skylar: Nope. ***Bree and Skylar superspeed Chase with them back to Earth. Bree: Well, that was tough Chase: I'll get back to working on converting bionics to powers so now it will be much better. ****Oliver and Kaz fly back into Davenport tower Chase: Oliver, I need your help. Oliver: Okay, lets go to mission command. **** Chase and Oliver go downstairs Skylar: Kaz, would you like to hang out with us? Kaz: Sure Bree: Let's go to Starium City Skylar: Okay ****Kaz, Skylar, and Bree super speed together. Kaz, Skylar, and Bree: Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!! ****Kaz, Skylar, and Bree get sucked into a tunnel. ****Back in Mission Command Oliver: So Chase, what exactly is your solution. Chase: I was able to analyze your blood samples and Kaz's to give Bree and I powers, instead of bionics. Oliver: So, my beautiful girlfriend will be as powerful as me? Chase: No, it will be that Bree and I will be affected by the Artircun. Oliver: Sweet. Chase: Oliver, put this in the back of my neck and click that button ***Oliver extracts Chase's chip and gives him the power serum. ***Chase gets knocked out Oliver: Uh oh ****Chase wakes up Chase: Did it work? Oliver: Let's find out ***Chase uses his powers Chase: Yes, it did Oliver: I just realized something, Chase you can fly! ****Chase flies Chase: Well, I'll need to give Bree the serum Oliver: Can I do it? Chase: Sure ****Bree, Kaz, and Skylar wake up in an unknown location Bree: Where are we? Kaz: Hello? Is anyone here? Skylar: I'll just open a space portal back home Bree: Good idea ***Bree, Kaz, and Skylar run back to Centium City down to Oliver and Chase in Mission Command Chase: Bree, I'm a superhero, not a bionic hero. I need you to take this serum Bree: Sure ***Oliver extracts Bree's bionic chip and gives her the power serum ***Bree gets knocked out Oliver: There's my beauty ***Bree wakes up Oliver: Bree, you now have all your bionic powers in form of super powers and you can fly. We all can now fly. ***Bree hugs Oliver Bree: Thank you Oliver Oliver: You're welcome, beautiful superhero Bree: Awe :) Chase: Now that we all can fly, we can use wind to superspeed. We all can fly, superspeed oh and teleport. Kaz: Awesome! Category:Blog posts